


Lux Aeternae

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Butt Plugs, Cock Plugs, Comeplay, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Sounding, Titty Fucking, sin - Freeform, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves two things - his bass and his husband.</p>
<p>One of them, however, is a lot more fun to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lux Aeternae

**Author's Note:**

> If you or your significant other ever decide to indulge in urethral stimulation, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE heed warnings and what your body tells you. Always sterilize your toys and know your limits - I know that's murky in this fic but hey, that's why it's not real. That being said, sounding feels really kind of incredible and you should absolutely try it.
> 
> Secondly, this classical music au is entirely of my own devising. Inspired by bona-mana's on Tumblr? Yes - but all in all, it's all mine. I just happen to enjoy combining filth with Berlioz, is all. The titty fucking is entirely a result of Adam Driver's Incredible Edible Chest's existence. I can't say it's all I think about, but it's like... 99%. Yeah.

          “I need more tape.”

          Two minutes before the downbeat, and Kylo’s still struggling with finding a way to keep his ancient part to the “Eroica” together.  The orchestra won’t shell out for new rental parts, but they can buy a new truck.  It makes Hux’s heart clench with frustration – it’s not like they go on tour enough to justify the truck’s use, anyway.

          “Here – hold this.”  Hux hands his double bass over to Kylo and hops off his stool, knowing it’s going to be a close thing to start.  No matter – the overture to “The Merry Wives of Windsor” doesn’t necessarily require his presence.  One long held note for twenty seconds isn’t going to make or break his career.

          Hux has never particularly enjoyed the Sunday matinee concerts, and they’re in for a long one today.  Nicolai’s followed by the Dvorak Cello Concerto and then the Eroica.  All of it’s great, wonderful music but Hux really wants to be home on his balcony, letting the sun warm his feet while he reads.  The new lounger he’d bought at the start of spring has been used once.

          Instead he’s starting to sweat under his tuxedo and he literally has forty seconds left to accomplish his mission.  He digs through his case, finding his cell phone charger, spare bowtie, the missing cap to his chapstick, and a crumpled page of Mahler’s Resurrection Symphony (on the back of which is scrawled a couple of filthy jokes between him and Kylo about baton length) and finally, the tape.  He hears applause, stuffs the tape in his pocket, and as sneakily as he can rushes back on stage.

          Maestro Dameron gives Hux a “really?” sort of look from the podium and with a subtle flick, starts “The Merry Wives of Windsor” off.  Hux sees Kylo trying to suppress a smirk out of the corner of his eye and he turns as red as his hair.  He’ll catch ribbing for that one later, he’s sure.  At least Otto Nicolai is sympathetic – humor permeates every bar and Hux soon forgets about Kylo.  So far as overtures go, it’s one of his favorites.  He’s played it several times, starting all the way back in his youth orchestra days, and every time he almost hums along with its jaunty melody, surprisingly comic for a German work. 

          Nine minutes later, Hux is all smiles as Dameron drops his arms and applause – surprisingly enthusiastic for the first work on the concert – surrounds them.  Kylo looks serenely neutral; German music really isn’t his thing, but he plays it just as well as he does anything else.  Hux gently nudges him with an elbow and he does get a little smile out of him, even if it’s not for Nicolai.

          Dvorak’s Cello Concerto means lots of waiting for cadenzas and having to play at half-volume.  Hux, if he’s being honest, hasn’t practiced this one nearly as much as he should and for Kylo, this will be torture.  On his shit list of composers, Dvorak is right at the top under Mozart.  (Hux agrees with the latter, at least; Dvorak he finds to be refreshingly sunny to play.)

          Their soloist is a temperamental sort, some hot head named Naomi Nagata.  She seems far more interested in glaring at the orchestra when they play too loudly and showing off her technique without conveying much emotion – definitely one of those who doesn’t deserve to be on stage.

          Kylo rolls his eyes when she walks out and doesn’t even bother to applaud.  “Think she’ll turn it to treacle like she did yesterday during rehearsal?” He whispers just loudly enough for his voice to be covered by her greeting applause.

          “Let’s hope so – I overheard Dameron say he’s not putting the brakes for her regardless.”

          “This’ll be fun to watch.”  Kylo settles back on his stool and taps Hux with his bow.  “Where’s the tape?”

          “In my pocket – you can have it at intermission.”

          Kylo lowers his voice with the house lights.  “That a promise?”

          “Behave, my darling.”  Hux smiles anyway, thinking of one more thing to add to that perfect Sunday afternoon; rutting with Kylo as the sun heats up their naked bodies.  It comes in just right through the balcony door and since there aren’t neighbors in the next building yet, they leave it open when they fuck.  Hux has to bite the inside of his cheek before they start playing, lest he should have an erection for the rest of the concert.

          Kylo hugs his instrument closer to his body and one little glance is all it takes to confirm that he’s managed to turn himself on.

          Hux has every intention of fixing that later, preferably with the taste of Brut he’s got in the refrigerator on his lips and something slow and French on in the background.

          It’s an exercise in self-control to keep from laughing through the whole of the concerto.  Hux loses count of the times Nagata fails to join up the phrases cohesively, sliding up and down the fingerboard with lazy abandon.  Kylo at one point nearly loses his place because he’s shaking with suppressed laughter and thank God everyone’s eyes are glued on the soloist – Hux has to step on his toe to bring him back to the task at hand.

          As soon as intermission arrives, Hux leaves his instrument onstage and makes for the men’s room, Kylo right behind him.  Their laughter echoes down the hallway and gets louder in the bathroom.

          “What the _fuck_ was that.”  Kylo leans against the wall while Hux wipes his face with cold water, sputtering with giggles that haven’t quite subsided.

          “A travesty, and yet they applaud so loudly for her.”  Hux grabs a paper towel and dries his forehead while he puts his hair back behind his ears. 

          “You’re getting superior again.”  Kylo comes up behind Hux and puts his arms around him, kisses dappling his neck.  “You have to remember that our audience is mostly here for a nap while it seems like they’re doing something.”

          “Another reason to hate Sunday concerts.”  Hux frowns at Kylo in the mirror, completely unwilling to go back on stage right now.  “There’s no reason for them, really.  The auditorium is what, halfway full?”

          “We still get paid even if there’s only one person watching, just remember that Hux.”  Kylo nuzzles the back of his left ear and lets his hands drift closer to his crotch.  “Although I’d rather be home right now too.”

          Hux puts his hands on Kylo’s wrists right before they grope him through his pants.  “You do realize that there is still another fifty minutes of music to get through.”

          “And my ass was sore when we got here – and by the end of the first movement it’s gonna be numb anyway.”  Kylo bites at his neck and really, Hux should have stopped him by now.  He thought that last night would have been enough to satiate Kylo for at least twenty four hours.

          It’s not the first time he’s been wrong about that.

          Hux’s watch chimes – two minutes until they have to return to stage.  “Patience, darling, please – it is Beethoven, after all.”

          “And the poor guy never got lucky with a person he loved – no reason we can’t.”  That Kylo actually knows that attracts Hux to him even more – but time is pressing nonetheless.

          Hux pushes Kylo away, only to grab him by his braces under his jacket and pull him forward.  “I swear, I will use, manhandle, caress, or touch you however you’d like – just behave.”

          Kylo’s expression turns _way_ too excited on the words “use” and “manhandle.”  “That a promise?”

          “I swear on Mahler’s grave.”

          It’s as serious of an expression Hux can convey – Kylo backs off but doesn’t let go of his hand until they walk back on stage, nearly the last to resume their places.  Kylo is only left with a couple seconds to tape up his part, extracting it from Hux’s pocket and making a point of _almost_ feeling him up the process.

          Hux isn’t even angry about it.

          Dameron can be an interpretively extreme conductor when it comes to Beethoven – as it should be.  Hux actually has tears in his eyes after the Marcia Funebre ends, twenty whole seconds of silence stretching through the hall before he starts the scherzo.  Even Kylo looks sobered, not daring to make eye contact with Hux and burying himself in his music.  Hux’s entire being vibrates with emotion, knowing full well that this is one of those performances that’s going to stick long after the last notes have died away.

          Rapturous applause greets them a tenth of a second after the last note fades, deafening in its intensity.  Hux doesn’t even try to contain the tears this time, overcome as he is and feeling the heat of it all trapped under his skin.  Okay, so the Sunday afternoon concerts aren’t entirely bad.

          The double basses get a bow all to themselves (as they should after a performance of opus 55 – it’s not an easy work to pull off) amd Kylo threads his fingers through Hux’s as they’re cheered; sitting fourth and fifth chairs means they’re deep enough that they’re the only ones who know about it.  That little moment of contact has Hux’s heart racing for entirely different reasons now, eager to touch Kylo back.

          Walking offstage, Hux sticks as close as their instruments will allow.  “Would you mind slowing down a bit?”

          “Not when I know what’s waiting for me.”  Kylo’s tongue makes just enough of an appearance to lick his bottom lip – and to make Hux even more frustrated.

          “One thing at a time, Kylo.”  Hux’s case is still open were he left it on the floor, putting everything back in order before he loosens the strings on his bow and lays both it and his bass down gently.  “I’d hate for this to be damaged for such a… negligent reason.”

          “That’s why we have insurance on ‘em, babe – but you’re right, our policy doesn’t cover ‘sorry, it snapped because my husband was trying to grope me and I was still holding the instrument at the time’ – or does it?”

          “Speaking of…”  Hux gets both his and Kylo’s wedding rings out of his inside jacket pocket.  “Before I forget and they get sent off to the cleaners like last time.”

          “And the time before.”  They take them off when they play, finding it far more comfortable if their fingers are unadorned – as soon as the performance is over, however, Hux can’t hardly wait to put his back on.

          “The important thing is that we got them back.”  Case hefted and secured, he starts for the elevator that will take them down to the ground floor and their car. 

          “You say that every time – I think you’re getting forgetful in your old age.”  Kylo smirks and Hux just looks at the threads of silver that are making their slow advance into the mass of raven that still adorns Kylo’s head.

          “Thirty six is not old, darling.  Just… seasoned.”  Hux wears his long enough that most of his gray doesn’t show – not that Kylo has any trouble finding it when he runs his fingers through his hair.

          “Whatever you need to have yourself believe, babe.”  Kylo’s smile grows and Hux deliberately crowds in front of him into the elevator, blocking Kylo’s advance just enough that the doors almost close before Kylo can get on.

          “Bastard.”

          “Yours.”  Hux transfers his bass to one hand and grabs Kylo by his shirt front, pulling him hard and giving Kylo what they both want.

          It almost feels like Kylo melts under his touch, leaning down and into the kiss.  Hux has been with him long enough now to know there’s no point in making either of them wait longer, especially since Kylo did behave himself at intermission – mostly.  Kylo smells like the ink on fresh sheet music and rosin dust, backdropped by the sweat of performance and hot lights.  Hux is hooked on that scent and knows it gets stronger with the less clothing Kylo has on.

          Kylo doesn’t protest when Hux backs him against the cold metal wall of the elevator, either, his legs spreading for Hux’s thigh between them.  Were it not for keeping his instrument upright, Hux would certainly trying to get his hand inside Kylo’s pants; these tuxedoes do little to hide the fact that they’re both aroused.

          _Ding._

Hux breaks away when the doors slide open, showing them the car park.

          “I… don’t remember where we parked.”  Kylo looks down at his untucked shirt, shrugs, and walks out.  “Not that that’s what I was thinking about with your tongue in my mouth.”

          “And you call me forgetful.”  Hux almost leads Kylo by his shirt front but instead grabs his hand, his case rolling next to him.  “But I think it’d be wise if we found it soon.”

          “Why, you gonna lay me out in the back seat and have your way with me?” 

          Hux can tell Kylo’s only half joking and honestly, he kind of wants to.

          “Were contract negotiations not coming up soon…”  Hux winks and squeezes Kylo’s hand a little tighter, wanting nothing more right now than to touch his naked body for as long as possible.

          “Yeah.”  Kylo digs his keys out of his pocket, spying their car parked a couple rows over.  “I know.”

          Hux leans his instrument against the car and goes to open the rear left suicide door to lay the back seat down, giving them more room.  It hadn’t been a standard feature on the car when new – but Han (the sole owner of the car before Kylo) had made more then a few modifications to the 1964 Lincoln Continental Kylo had inherited when Han had passed.  He’d been an old style rocker, and he’d needed the room for his gear.  It just happens to accommodate both his Hux and Kylo’s basses perfectly.

          Their fellow musicians are starting to find their way to their own vehicles now, altering Hux’s plans to feel Kylo up more against the trunk.  Kylo gets in the passenger door and sits with his legs spread comfortably, looking at Hux expectantly.

          “I’m so glad you’ve made your intentions clear.”  Hux gets in and leans over to kiss Kylo again, cupping the back of his head and ravaging his mouth.  Kylo tries to pull himself into Hux’s lap but their principle clarinetist’s tap on their windshield makes them break apart.

          Kylo gives her a cold glare and mutters to Hux “drive.”

          The tires squeak only a little as they shoot out of the car park.  It’s not exactly like their… deep affection for each other isn’t widely known.  There have been more than a few after concert parties where they’d been caught in nearly full glory.  Hux is just thankful that most of their fellow musicians understand what good booze and dopamine after a performance do to them.

          They’re in post-concert traffic when Kylo leans over to bite Hux’s earlobe.  “You’re hair’s all sweaty.”

          Hux leans, trying to keep them straight. “Your revelations are never less than astounding, darling – but I knew that already.”

          “And long.”  Kylo pushes a few locks back and kisses behind his ear, making Hux’s knuckles go white on the steering wheel.  This happens frequently – Hux will be trying to do one thing and Kylo will try to distract him – why it applies to driving, Hux will never understand.

          “Kylo, _please.”_

          Kylo’s warm, large left hand cups Hux through his pants, squeezing him where he’s hard and pressing his balls all at one time.  “Please what?” 

          Hux really does not want to play right now – he just wants to get them home safely so they can do exactly that.  “Please sit back in your seat and keep your hands to yourself – or you’ll be left to play with yourself when you get home.”

          It’s a lie, and a bold one – but it makes Kylo at least move his hand to his thigh.  “I wasn’t actually going to let you hurt us.”

          “Says he who isn’t driving – it’s _your_ car anyway.”  Hux shifts himself so that his cock is pointing down his leg instead of up into his waistband.  Kylo watches and licks his lips, his fingers just an inch away.

          “But you look so good behind the wheel, babe.”  Kylo scoots a little closer, his seatbelt serving little purpose.  “Next time we go on a trip, you’re getting road head.”

          Now there’s an idea.

          “The season ends in two weeks – did you have anywhere in particular in mind?”  They save up every year for one big trip; last year was Japan, the year before Argentina.  Both of them adore traveling and as a result, have destroyed some very beautiful hotel rooms.  Foreign countries where not a soul knows who they are bring out the loud side of Kylo and to be fair, Hux as well.

          “I was thinking Vienna, maybe Berlin too.  I know you’ve got a thing for German basses.”  Kylo gives him this sly little look, waiting for Hux to take the bait.  He’s more than aware of the dig; his first serious boyfriend back in junior conservatory had been a young bass named Peter.   Had Hux known the word at the time, he would have been called a “barihunk.”  It doesn’t seem to matter to Kylo much that Hux had been a very naïve sixteen at the time and Peter had been back in Germany for three years before Hux was even aware of Kylo’s existence.  More than anything, Kylo rubs that old memory just to watch Hux roll his eyes.

          “Yes, the wood is superior to most anywhere else in the world.”

          It takes Kylo a moment, but he sits up and scowls at Hux.  “That was mean.”

          “You do realized I married _you,_ right?  So I can only say I learned from the best.”  Hux grabs Kylo’s hand and kisses the top of it, letting his three day beard tickle his knuckles a bit. 

          “That’s it, blame me.”  Kylo isn’t really mad but he does get his fingers away from Hux’s mouth.  “You need to focus on driving anyway.”

          “Hypocrite.”  Hux puts both hands back on the wheel and enjoys the pleasant, slow pulling ache of arousal that makes his lower body tingle.  Kylo keeps touching himself through his pants, stifling little moans every time he squeezes a hair too hard.  It’s difficult to focus on the road, not when his husband is sitting next to him all but flat-out masturbating.  His complete lack of shame does it for Hux on a deeper level, making every subtle movement of his hands count.

          Softly, Hux touches Kylo’s knee.  “Undo your pants.”

          Kylo slides the button out of its hole and pulls down the zipper.  “I’m almost afraid to ask what you’re gonna do.”

          “Trust me.”  Hux dips his fingers in just far enough to find the end of Kylo’s cock, eyes still on the road.  Kylo’s body heat is most intense here between his legs and it warms Hux down to the soles of his feet.  It doesn’t take long to locate what he’s looking for. 

          He tugs ever so tenderly at Kylo’s foreskin and yeah, he’s _definitely_ wet;  Hux rubs his fingers over the slit and gathers what precome he can up, careful that it doesn’t rub off on the inside of his underwear.  He withdraws his hand and brings those three fingers to his mouth, coating his lips with slick and then licking it off like it’s syrup.

          “Holy _hell.”_

Hux appraises him as they come to a stoplight.  “You’re sweet today, darling.”

          The answering groan is incredibly encouraging.

          Hux doesn’t even have the car in park when they arrive home before Kylo’s on him again, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling Hux into his lap.  His hands are everywhere, unable to decide what part of Hux he wants to touch first.  Hux pins Kylo to his seat and sits back while he gets Kylo’s bowtie undone.

          “Why don’t we make this decision upstairs – what I want to do to you requires… space.”

          Hux slides his hands inside Kylo’s shirt and squeezes his pecs, and realization widens Kylo’s dark eyes.

          “So today is one of those days, huh?”  Kylo opens the door and lets Hux out, grabbing the keys before he slams it shut with a loud _clunk._

“You know how good you look in just your tux shirt, Kylo.”  Kylo never wears anything under it either; it’s always jacket, shirt, Kylo.  He says he can’t stand anything clinging to him like that during the performance, especially during longer works.

          That’s all to Hux’s benefit; often has he felt up Kylo backstage after a concert, friction and sweat making his nipples incredibly sensitive.

          Kylo tilts his head back for Hux’s mouth, shivering as his lips and beard scrape against pale flesh.  “Like you’d ever stop reminding me – instruments?”

          Hux makes himself cease, frowning.  “Why didn’t we choose something small, like a violin or triangle.”

          “Because big wood is fun to play with.”  Kylo takes Hux’s hand and puts it on his cock, tenting out the front of his pants.

          “Charming.”  Hux gropes and squeezes for a solid thirty seconds before he lets go, leaving both of them wanting a lot more.

          Focusing on lugging his heavy bass up the stairs does at least defog Hux’s brain of immediate desperation.  Horny or not, he doesn’t want to harm either his or Kylo’s instruments.  Hux more than anyone understands that it’s his livelihood – and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

          “How much longer is the elevator going to be broken?”  Kylo grunts as they move up a landing, two more flights to go.

          “Give it another decade, maybe our complaints will make a difference.”

          “In another decade my plan to knock out the competition in New York will have worked and we won’t _have_ to live in a building with a broken elevator.”  Kylo’s frequent bemoaning of living where they do is something Hux has long since come to ignore; they’re paid well, the rent isn’t extravagant, their public adores them, and Poe Dameron is a gracious and hard-working maestro.  Hux at least considers it close to ideal.

          “Or, darling, you can just think of it as exercise.  It does wonders for you anyway.”  Hux regrets not walking behind Kylo, unable to watch that bounce-a-quarter-off-tight ass.  Soon enough, Brendol, soon enough.

          “Perv.” 

          Finally they reach their floor and Hux hurries a little too quickly to their door, the wheels on his case clunking with the irregularities in the well-traveled hardwood floor.  Kylo’s right behind him, putting his hand up the back of Hux’s shirt while he gets the door open.

          “You’re sweaty.”  Kylo scritches his fingers down Hux’s spine and buries his nose in the back of his hair, urging Hux to hurry.

          “The revelation is appreciated but…”  Hux doesn’t finish – the door swings open and in one motion Hux pulls his bass, Kylo, and everything else through the door.  Kylo’s taken by surprise when Hux pops the handle for his bass out of his hand and leans everything against the wall. They’re as secured as Hux cares to make them – he’s far more interested in Kylo right now.

          Hux is a long two inches shorter than Kylo – he’s never once let it stop him.  He pins Kylo against the coat closet door, rattling the wooden slats and kissing him _hard._ Kylo growls, pushing Hux’s damp jacket off his shoulders and nearly ripping his bowtie out.  He gives as good as he gets – but makes no effort to throw Hux off.

          “Bedroom.”  Hux bruises him with another kiss and drags Kylo the twenty six steps it takes to get there, losing his shirt, studs, and shoes in the process.

          Kylo, of course, ends up naked the moment before he hits the comforter.

          “Magnificent.”  Hux licks his lips and looks down at Kylo, his bare body marked only by fading lovebites and dark moles that match those on his face and back.  Kylo sits up on his elbows and spreads his legs, body held in invitation.  Married they might be but Kylo’s never really turned down his blatant lust for Hux’s body.

          Much to Hux’s frequent and extreme jubilation.

          “Looking’s one thing, babe, but touching…”  Kylo runs his right hand over his muscular body, starting at his throat and over his nipples, making himself more excited.  Hux watches, completely rapt, as Hux’s fingers finish in his treasure trail, pushing his leaking cock forward.

          “Damn it.”  Hux drops to his knees and yanks Kylo forward so his bottom half is hanging off the mattress.  He smacks Kylo’s hand away from his cock and curls his fingers around its girth, impressive enough that his fingers just barely touch in the middle.  He keeps hi gaze locked with Kylo’s as he licks up from the root, tongue pressed hard into the fat vein he vaguely feels pulsing with Kylo’s heartbeat.  Kylo remains open-mouthed, words that want to form making the corners of his lips twitch but they die before they’re even fully thought through.

          Hux takes greedy pride in already having rendered his husband speechless.

          He doesn’t give Kylo what he wants right away.  That’d be far too much.  He gives his cock little kitten licks, teasing with the tip of his tongue along the gossamer blue veins and pink folds of his foreskin, timing every movement so that Kylo whimpers a little more loudly with each one.  He’s leaking precome like a tap with no off switch, spilling down the top of his cock and over Hux’s fingers.  Hux makes makes spider web strands with it, moving his fingers farther and closer together as he minutely strokes Kylo up and down, occasionally bringing his lips to Kylo’s frenulum – but no further.

          Kylo’s sweating and gasping for air by the time backs away to get rid of the criks in his neck.  “You’re being a menace today.”

          “No more than you, darling.”  Hux kisses the head of his cock and sticks his tongue out, licking him like a popsicle.  “But you’ve had enough, I think.”

          “Don’t you _shit.”_ Hux has the entire head of Kylo’s cock in his mouth in an instant.  He pulls his foreskin back as far as it will go and licks over the exposed, sensitive skin, making Kylo buck up into his mouth.  Hux adjusts, bearing down a little more to keep him in place.  He’s almost choked on Kylo’s dick before because of it – not today.  He unhinges his jaw and goes deeper, eyes closed and the world blotted out so completely that the only things he hears are the thud of his own heart and Kylo’s shaky breaths.

          “More.”  Kylo demands with a sharp dig of fingers into Hux’s hair, pulling at the thick red strands and trying to slide the head of his cock against the roof of Hux’s mouth.  Hux doesn’t budge, squeezing the base of Kylo’s cock and getting his other hand to Kylo’s balls.  He puts just enough pressure on them that Kylo settles down, swearing as Hux’s mouth draws up to the slit.

          “You’re a rotten, evil bastard.”

          Hux looks up him, Kylo’s brown eyes almost black with lust.  “Your complaint is noted.”  Hux bunches Kylo’s foreskin up between his thumb and forefinger and nibbles on it, tiny little bites that make Kylo squirm.  It’s so easy to make Kylo his when they’re like this and he can tell by the look on Kylo’s face and the way his body’s tensed that it’s not long before he’s done.

          “Hux, babe, I…”

          “I know.”  Hux leans up and sucks _hard_ on the head of Kylo’s cock, stroking fast and strong-

          Kylo comes so hard that he nearly knees Hux in the face.  Burst after burst of come floods Hux’s mouth, so much that it leaks out.  Kylo self-destructs, crying Hux’s name and a few choice Italian phrases from when they went on tour a couple years ago.

          Hux loves to watch Kylo burn with the aftershocks, milking him dry until he falls back against the bed in a sweaty heap.

          Trouble is, Hux hasn’t come yet, and Kylo’s going to be a participant in making that happen.  Careful as he goes to not spill or swallow, he climbs up and onto Kylos’s ribs, his legs spreading far over his torso.  Kylo looks up at him, watches as Hux flattens his right hand and presses his dripping cock down into the space between Kylo’s pectorals.

          “Hux, you fucking filthy perv.”  Kylo fucking _grins_ and grabs a pillow, tucking it behind his head as he watches Hux drool his come out of his mouth and down between his fingers, lubing Kylo’s chest up as Hux starts to fuck in between those gorgeous muscles.  This has been one of his kinks ever since he discovered that Kylo has the _perfect_ body type for this – and he’s just as nasty as Hux to go along with it.

          “Yeah, that’s it baby, fuck my pretty tits.”  Kylo takes both hands and pushes his chest muscles, closer together, leaning his head forward to get just a taste of the sticky mess that’s making their skin slide wetly together.  Hux fucks up and out of his hand, the head of his curved cock resting on Kylo’s lips just long enough for him to lick his frenulum clean.

          Hux shivers and feels the pull of orgasm grow stronger in his lower body.

          Kylo licks his lips as Hux settles back into his rhythm, hungry for it just the same as Hux.  “Want you to come all over my fucking face, Hux.”

          “Oh darling, I plan on it.”  Hux gives him a smirk and presses down harder on himself, his foreskin retracting and bunching with his movements.  Kylo has his mouth open and his tongue stuck out, looking positively whorish.

          All Hux has to do is make eye contact and he comes so hard it takes him by surprise, painting Kylo’s face and hair white.  Kylo ends up sucking the last few spurts out of him, adding to the mess that’s already starting to drip down his nose.  Hux’s whole body shakes from oversensitivity and he has to grab the headboard to keep himself from falling over, his muscles slack and too full of endorphins to do much else.

          Kylo knocks him over and pins his wrists, grinding their lower bodies together as he kisses Hux so deeply that he’s sure he won’t be tasting anything but come for the next week.  It’s the sloppiest sort of kiss too, teeth and tongue and lips making a messy rhapsody together until pure exhaustion makes them break apart.

          “For once, I wasn’t going to be the only one covered in it.  Why is it always me?”

          Hux brings Kylo’s right hand to his lips and kisses the bones and sinews that exist so beautifully just under the surface of his skin.  “Because you love it.”

          “Call it like you see it Hux.”  Kylo laughs softly and hugs Hux closer to him, both of them now sleepy and sated.  “I volunteer you to clean us up.”

          “Must I?”

          “I’m not the one who wound up with a face full of come, you’re getting the washcloth this time babe.”

          Hux feigns annoyance and leaves Kylo’s warm, sticky embrace.

          “Fine – but y _ou’re_ making dinner.”

          Kylo blows him a kiss and snuggles his pillow, substituting for Hux until he returns.

          “Deal.”

         

         

___

          “You’ve been humming all day – is there something I should know?”  Kylo’s checking his bowtie one more time in the mirror of the dressing room while Hux finger combs his hair – _Tannhauser_ had been on his mind all day and truly, Wagner is hard for him to contain.

          Hux looks around and lowers his voice waiting for the room to empty a little more.  It’s fifteen minutes to curtain and the last concert of the season, three months of travel and time together the only things Hux is really focusing on right now.

          Which is _exactly_ why he’s been humming since he woke up that morning.

          Hux leans up to kiss the side of Kylo’s neck.  “You’re allowed to guess, of course.”

          “I know we’re going to Arturo’s, as per tradition.  We’re already married, so it’s not a proposal… you’re going to violate me, aren’t you?”

          “With luck, repeatedly.”  Hux has had a semi all day just from thinking about what it is he’s going to do to Kylo.  No more concerts means they can take their time, sleep in the next day to recover, and then do it all over again.  Even Christmas holds less of a candle to late June.

          Kylo perks up, holding Hux’s gaze in the mirror.  “Oh?”

          “Yes, oh.” Hux gets behind Kylo and slides his fingers under his jacket, the thin fabric of his tuxedo shirt making it easy to drag his nails slowly, _deliciously_ down his stomach.  “I have these lovely black, silk scarves you see – I’d like to see how strong they are.”  Hux’s hands move up Kylo’s body, one above the other. His left stays over his heart while the right comes up to just barely touch the column of Kylo’s windpipe.  Kylo freezes, completely rapt.

          “Yeah?”  He swallows, and Hux feels his Adam’s apple bob under his fingers.

          “Yes.  Imagine how soft and tight they’re going to be against your skin, Kylo.”  Hux kisses the back of his neck, and really he should stop.  They’ve got an all-Berlioz program and Hux would hate to ruin a concert of Kylo’s favorite composer – but he’s going to indulge himself just a little more.  “You’ll need them, as I plan to leave no part of your body untouched.”

          Kylo shudders, Hux’s voice so quiet that he can hear his pulse.  “I want to make every last inch of you feel me, Kylo.  It’s been far too long since we’ve had that, isn’t it?”  His hand slips back down and he’s unbuttoning the middle two buttons of Kylo’s shirt, his callused-from-playing fingers sliding over Kylo’s skin to touch his left nipple.  “But that’s not all I have planned.”

          “Hux, you gotta _stop._ ”  It’s a weak protest, at best – Kylo would have moved away by now if that’s truly what he wanted.

          “You’ve been asking me to stuff your cock for quite some time now – I think it’s finally time I acquiesced.”  Hux takes a primitive, deep sort of pleasure at watching Kylo’s eyes go wide in the mirror, Hux looking at him from behind his shoulder and his hand groping his exquisite chest like a teenager who can’t keep his hands off of his crush.

          “You mean…”

          “Yes – you should see them, darling.  They’re going to look so beautiful as they slide in and out of your gorgeous cock.”  Hux lets his accent deepen the longer he talks, knowing _exactly_ the sort of heat it brings up in Kylo’s body.  “You want that, don’t you?”

          Kylo can only nod and squirm, feeling Hux’s erection against his ass, already a promise of things to come.  “ _Please._ ”

          Hux moves Kylo’s hair to the side to kiss his neck, right up to his ear.  “You’re not going to beg tonight, either – not when I want to give you precisely what you want.” 

          There are tears in Kylo’s eyes when Hux meets them again, the shimmery kind that don’t fall but convey emotion that’s almost boundless.  “I take back any rotten bastard comments.”

          Hux lets the statement lie between them, turning Kylo to gently kiss him on the lips.  He doesn’t let himself get lost in it, not yet. 

          For once, the music must come first.

___

          Getting through the concert is hell – for Hux, at least.

          Berlioz pulls a lot of punches with his music, so Hux has to concentrate with all of his willpower. That’s not made easy by the fact that all he wants to do is put his hands all over Kylo’s body.  Kylo plays with a fire lit under him, leaning into every single note to the point where he’s just a little bit louder than Hux, almost like he’s showing off for him.  By the end of each piece on the program, Hux realizes he’s sitting as close to Kylo as he possibly can without impeding his playing.

          He’s also trying to hide an erection the whole time because holy _shit_ he wants Kylo right now – and the possessed, high-on-music gleam Kylo has in his eye doesn’t help matters.  The air between them is charged with electricity, making Hux’s skin feel too small on his body and his palms sweat all over the strings of his bass.  Just by the end of the _Roman Carnival Overture_ he’s ready to leave.

          Between pieces, Kylo touches his foot with his own, the most they’re allowed in the circumstances.  Hux leans over to flip pages for Kylo, in the hopes that he’ll brush against him and satisfy just a little bit of the desire gnawing a hole in his stomach.

          Maestro Dameron’s surging account of the Love Music from _Romeo et Juliette_ just makes his pulse thunder even more loudly and precome soak his silk boxers further.  What’s worse is that Kylo _knows_ he’s aroused and the need to take care of it is plain on his face.  With the applause, Hux makes sure to hide behind his instrument, making Kylo suppress a smile every time.  He dares not look to see if Kylo’s hard, either – that _would_ make things more difficult to bear.  Given how Kylo tries to shrink himself, Hux’s guess is probably correct.  It’s a little more difficult for Kylo to hide a boner in tuxedo pants.

          Thankfully, Dameron puts them through their paces after intermission with the _Symphonie Fantastique._ Every bar is wrought with tension and by the time the fourth movement is over, Hux is sweating profusely- but it makes the opening of the _Witch’s Sabbath Night_ come from some subterranean place, the first phrase becoming this deep, menacing growl.  It makes a chill race up Hux’s spine and close around his throat, making him breathe hard through his nose. 

          The applause starts before the last note has had the chance to die away, and standing through it is hell.  Hux can see the sweat on the back of Kylo’s neck and he so very badly wants to lean over and lick it, maybe even suck a hickie into the flesh right behind his ear.

          Instead he stands and acknowledges the barrage of bravos and stamping of feet that drown out all other sound, including his own heartbeat.

          At the first chance he gets, Hux has Kylo in his arms.

          They’re backstage with their instrument cases and Hux hasn’t even loosened the hair on his bow yet when he’s got Kylo pulled into a darkened corner, clutching at the front of his shirt and kissing Kylo deeply enough that he can feel their teeth pressing against each other.  Kylo goes limp, his hands on Hux’s back and in his hair, grabbing and feeling and trying to consume, just the same as Hux.

          “Should we have celebratory breakfast instead of dinner?”  Kylo’s voice is deep and growly – Hux’s decision is made for him purely by tone alone.

          “Absolutely – right now I need _you._ ”

          They slip away as quietly as they can, basses in tow and dodging patrons and their fellow players to their car.

          Hux has them out of the lot and in the road before he dares to breathe again.  “I was hard the entire time.  Absolute hell.”

          “Yeah, me too – I saw you hiding behind your bass.”  Kylo’s left hand gropes Hux through his pants and Hux’s legs spread wider in invitation, just barely keeping his foot on the gas.  “I was trying to work out how wet you were after the Love Music – my guess is… very?”

          Hux takes Kylo’s wrist and moves his hand to his zipper, absolutely unable to not steal a glance down at himself.  “I think you should find out.  Quickly.”

          Thank God he’s wearing underwear with no button fly today – Kylo has his hard cock out in under ten seconds and feeling the cool air coming from the dash on his skin makes him moan.  “Fuck.”

          Kylo doesn’t say anything, licking his lips as he makes thick, heavy strings between the end of Hux’s cock and his forefinger.  “You are _soaked.”_

“Anticipation, darling.”  Hux has to bite his tongue and swallow to keep his eyes on his road to keep them from crashing, as Kylo has moved to playing with his foreskin.  “No need to make it worse Kylo, I haven’t changed my mind from what I told you earlier.”

          “Just giving you a little hell, babe.”  Kylo unbuckles his seat belt to lean over and bite Hux’s earlobe, sucking it between his teeth and swiping the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock _hard._

Hux knows he brought this one himself but hell if he wants to die before he gets to enjoy it.

          “Your desires have been made quite clear, Kylo – I promise to tie you up as tightly as I can manage.”

          Kylo rubs himself through his pants and looks down at Hux’s cock like he’s about to make a meal of him.  “Good thing I know that you keep your promises – want me to put you away?”

          “No.”

          He’s leaked precome all over his pants by the time they get home – what of it Kylo hasn’t licked off of his fingers, of course.  He tucks himself back into his underwear when they park and lasts just long enough to get through their door – and then Kylo’s on him again.

          Hux touches Kylo everywhere he wants to be – hips, chest, ass, anywhere and everywhere he knows will get Kylo even more fired up.  His favorite spot is the bottom of his neck while Hux sucks on his tongue, and Hux squeezes just hard enough to leave light imprints of his fingers.  Kylo’s shivering with arousal when he lets him go, intent on getting Hux out of his tuxedo as fast as possible.

          His hands on Kylo’s stop them.

          “I need to go and prepare a few more things in the bedroom.”  He kisses Kylo’s chin and neck for a lingering moment before letting him go.   “You should do the same.”

          Kylo nods and kisses Hux one more time.  “I love you.”

          “I love you too, Kylo.”  Hux watches him go, following him a second later into their bedroom.

          Kylo goes into the bathroom, still half-clothed and leaves Hux to finish executing his plan.

          Hux moves fast, throwing his tux in the hamper – it needs to be dry cleaned anyway.  He strips down to just his socks and pulls the braces up his legs, rethinks the decision, and puts on a clean pair.  (Hux gets cold feet during sex and socks save everyone a lot of trouble.)  He makes sure they hug his calves just right, showing off his strong runner’s muscles.  Satisfied, he gets the candles out he’d stashed in his top drawer and sets two apiece on he and Kylo’s nightstands.  They’re sandalwood scented and soon the scent is filling the room, the only lights aside from what’s coming in from outside.  He watches his shadow for a moment as he gets out the ties he’s going to be needing, as soft and dark as Kylo’s eyes.

          He actually has to wipe a couple tears of joy from his eyes as he secures the far ends to the bedposts, sure that they will hold no matter how much Kylo squirms.  He smooths out the sheets too, prepared to wrinkle them profusely.  Besides, they’re new, dark red and ripe for mussing.  They’re still cool and as much as Hux would love to be lying in wait for Kylo, there’s more he must do.

          The sounds came in this beautiful black leather case, each of them ever so gently s-shaped so that they naturally follow the curve of a cock.  Kylo’s is perfect for them and he made sure they were extra long on account of his prodigious size – one of these could easily disappear into Kylo’s body should he choose for that to happen.  Just handling them as he lays them out on the large ottoman next to Kylo’s favorite butt plug at the foot of the bed gets him even harder and wetter. 

          Truly, Kylo can’t be ready soon enough.

          They’ve all been sterilized to perfection and Hux has only laid out the sizes he thinks Kylo can handle – he’d tried them on himself a couple days ago and had only got the third biggest one before he’s come messily all over the bathroom sink; for Kylo, it should be the same.  For himself though?  Something he wouldn’t dare try on Kylo without explicit permission.

          He has a penis plug, only a few inches long but designed so that he can get every possible benefit from it.  It’s flared with bumps on one half and then elongated ones closer to the end that goes in his cock.  It’s a wicked little thing, hollow so he can leak through it – he’s only had a moment to try it out but it was more than enough to know it won’t be the last time he’ll take advantage of the unique pleasures it brings.

          “What have you go there?”  Kylo is a sudden, warm, damp presence behind him, naked and inviting as he wraps his arms around Hux’s body.

          “Something for me – not that you should worry about it.”  Hux lays the plug down and turns, kissing Kylo before they’re even in full embrace.  Kylo’s hard against his belly, the tip of his cock sticky with precome.  Hux reaches down and rubs his thumb through the slick, making Kylo whimper against his mouth.

          “Are you ready, darling?”        

          Kylo slips from Hux’s arms and lays himself down on the bed, right in the middle.  He looks eager, with his body still damp from his shower and his cock leaking so much that it’s starting to run down the underside in a stream.  Hux strokes himself for just a moment, drinking in the sight of his naked husband, the only thing adorning his body being his wedding ring.  Hux crawls over him and sits on his stomach as he takes the silk in his hands and guides it towards Kylo’s right wrist.

          “If at any point you want or need to stop, all you have to do is say so – would you like a safe word?”  Hux uses his free hand to run his fingers along Kylo’s jaw and lips, giving Kylo the start of what he wants to be very deep contact.

          “Sonata – and I’m ready, Hux, _please._ ”  Kylo’s already squirming, his whole body held in anticipation.

          “And you shall have it, darling.”  Hux bends to kiss him one more time – he trembles as Kylo licks his mouth, as nervous and excited as Kylo.

          Hux keeps the strands long enough that Kylo’s arms won’t hurt from being tied up for a while, leaving him with a generous amount of give; Kylo doesn’t keep still during sex and it’d be torture to hold him down any more than necessary.  Kylo holds his breath as Hux makes the most beautiful knots around his wrists, kissing each one right below where the fabric darkens his flesh.

          He doesn’t stop there, either.

          Lips touch every part of Kylo’s body, starting with his forearms and up to his biceps, licking over the sharp divide of his triceps and then to his shoulder.  Kylo makes breathy little moans every time Hux’s mouth comes in contact with a particularly sensitive part of his body, nearly breaking Hux’s promise to himself to take his time.  He needs Kylo to be completely overcome with desire – and time to screw up his own courage.  The absolute last thing he wants to do is hurt him.

          He moves down Kylo’s sides, starting with his right and kissing all the way down to the sole of his foot before coming back up, dragging his tongue along the insides of his thighs – and pointedly ignoring his cock and balls.  Kylo tries to move himself closer to Hux’s mouth, if even for momentary touch.

          Hux gives none at all.

          “Patience, Kylo.”  Hux smiles up at him from his left hip and gently scratches his fingernails over Kylo’s abs.  “You’re so beautiful when you want it the most.”

          Hux does console him with his fingers in his mouth, and Kylo sucks eagerly. Just the feeling of Kylo’s tongue swirling over the callused pads is enough to make Hux bite his lip to contain a moan, just the same as if it were his cock in their place.

          He takes them away after a moment and moves back down between Kylo’s thighs, shaking intermittently as sparks of arousal curl over his body.  “May I see your gorgeous hole, Kylo?”

          Kylo doesn’t move for a moment, just stares at Hux with a lopsided sort of grin.  “Since when is my hole gorgeous and you ask permission to see it?”

Hux doesn’t miss a beat and licks Kylo’s balls.  “Would you rather I say ‘spread your fucking legs?’  I’m trying to make this supremely enjoyable, Kylo – and I never _don’t_ not ask permission.”  It’s true – it’s just that most of the time, how he asks is non-verbal.  Kylo understands that, right?

          Kylo shifts his lower body as best he can and puts his legs up.  “Since you asked…”

          Hux rubs his beard over the apex of his thighs, making sure his warm breath is hitting Kylo’s sensitive flesh as much as possible.  They move past amusement at the change from normal and soon Kylo’s panting again, with Hux inhaling the clean scent of his body and licking delicately at the insides of his ass cheeks. 

          Right before he’s about to give Kylo what he – fine, _both_ of them – want, he asks “could you hand me a pillow, darling?”

          “Uh, Hux?”  Kylo wiggles his restraints and waits as patiently as he can – he’s just as eager as Hux is, and they’ve not even gotten to what Hux first set out to do.

          Soon enough.

          “Of course.”  Hux ends up straddling Kylo’s stomach to grab a couple pillows and realizing Kylo’s _definitely_ at his mercy right now, bends down to fuck his mouth with his tongue and rub his ass against Kylo’s now insanely hard cock.  He gets his fingers into his long, silky hair and runs them continually through it, scritching his nails against his scalp and teasing his dick purely with the movements of his hips.  If Kylo wasn’t gone before he certainly is now, and he tries to chase Hux’s mouth when he finally settles back down between his parted thighs.

          “Reason enough to never leave you right there, babe – you are one _hell_ of a kisser.”  Kylo’s words are so sincere that they make Hux’s insides turn to warm slosh and he hides his smile behind Kylo’s dick.  Words of praise from Kylo are rare.  Always understood, but rare.  They aren’t those sort of people, and so far their marriage has worked as such.

          But the rush Hux gets from hearing it makes his toes curl so hard that he hears bones pop.

          He throws himself into eating Kylo out, the pillows under his ass putting him at the perfect angle for it.  Kylo gets louder and louder the longer Hux licks him, ” _so fucking good”_ coming so constantly from him that each time it’s burned into Hux’s brain, another little jolt of encouragement to do better.  His beard is sopping wet when he finishes, sitting back and inspecting his handiwork.

          “Beautiful.”  Hux gets the lube and plug, making sure Kylo sees what he’s doing.

          “Keeping me open for later?”  Kylo can barely speak, testament to the job Hux has done so far.

          Hux doesn’t say a word, just puts the plug in and once it’s snug in Kylo’s ass, reaches for his own.

          Kylo watches with fascination.  “That looks _hot.”_

Hux relaxes himself as he slides it into his cock, needing the barest amount of lube since he’s leaking so much.  “It feels hot.”  He points his cock towards the ceiling and lets gravity do the rest, feeling the little ridges and bumps slide against nerves that have practically never been stimulated.  He bites the inside of his cheeks and lowers himself back to his naturally slightly pointed upward state.  Even though the plug isn’t that long, it _feels_ deep.  He gives himself a few strokes and makes his foreskin swallow the large bead at the top that keeps it in place, leaving it wet and shiny.

          “Oh my God.”  Kylo says it so quietly that Hux thinks he imagined it – but watching has made Kylo aroused to the point of his dick bobs with each heartbeat.  “Fucking hell, Hux, that… I want to jerk off to fucking your cock like that.”

          “Later – right now, I have plans for you.”  Hux sits back on his haunches, making himself comfortable.  “This is going to burn a little and again, if you want to stop…”

          “I know – but Hux, I gotta feel it.”  Kylo speaks as a man who has waited a long, long time to try this and Hux picks up the smallest sound, coats it in lube, and then taking Kylo’s cock carefully in hand, starts to slide it in.

          Kylo doesn’t move, doesn’t even _breathe_ as he watches the sound drop in.  Hux stops touching it when it’s halfway in – physics takes care of the rest.  It disappears almost completely, leaving only the smallest tip of metal shining from the slit.  Hux watches Kylo react, the sense of being opened up and touched in ways he’s only imagined.

          “Good?”

          “Armitage, it’s… fucking _amazing._ ”

          For Kylo to use his given name in bed is testament to _exactly_ the sort of place Kylo is in right now.

          “Squeeze your muscles, darling.”

          Kylo looks at him, confused.  “What?”

          “Like you’re trying to hold it in.”

          Kylo does and the sound slides up just enough that Hux can grasp the end of it.  He brings it almost all the way out with a small flood of precome and starts to fuck Kylo’s cock with it.  Kylo makes a small, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat, his arms pulling against the ties.  Hux changes the angle ever so slightly so he can watch the sound move under his skin and drive Kylo mad.  Already Hux knows this won’t be the first time they do this, given how Kylo’s trying to fuck himself on the sound while it’s in Hux’s hand.

          Hux pulls the sound all the way out and licks it clean before picking up the next size – but he’s not going to slide it home just yet.

          “The inside of your cock tastes amazing, Kylo.”

          Kylo tries to lunge at him for a taste, the headboard creaking as he pulls.  Hux gives him that kiss as hard and deep as he can, two different kinds of heaven bursting on his tongue in full glory.  When he’s like this, good and fucked up on desire, Kylo is easy to play as his bass and Hux is a virtuoso.  He lets Kylo suck on his tongue and lip before he’s gone again, lubing up the second sound and watching with fascination as Kylo’s cock swallows it.

          Hux lets it go halfway before he brings it back up to just inside the head.  “Tell me if you don’t like this.”  He rubs Kylo’s frenulum as he fucks it in, out, in, out, hitting the super-sensitive parts that he can normally only get to with the tip of his tongue.  He manages to get a routine going, timing the movements of his thumb with the sound in and out of his cock.  Kylo gets even thicker in his hand, delightfully stretching around the sound and moaning loud enough to raise the dead.

          “You look so fucking good right now, Kylo.”  Hux bites his lip at his husband, as close as he can get and still have room to move.  “Absolutely incredible, with your cock and ass full.”  He leans down to kiss Kylo’s stomach and swirl his tongue through his navel.  “Moaning so fucking pretty for me.”

          Kylo nods, his fingers curling and relaxing every time the sound goes back into his cock.  “Hux, _please._ ”

          “Please what?”

          “Bigger, I want… I want a bigger one.”  Kylo pleads with his eyes, huge and lust-blow dark.

          “Yes.”  Hux grabs the last and largest, uses Kylo’s precome for lube, and right before he slides the sound in he licks Kylo’s cock from his balls up, landing right on his foreskin and sucking.

          Kylo nearly jumps out of his fucking bones.

          “Fucking _shit.”_

Hux smiles to himself and swallows the head of Kylo’s cock, his free hand touching the plug in Kylo’s ass.  Between the plug and sound both touching his prostate, Kylo’s due to fall apart at any moment.  He’s a mess when Hux bumps his tongue against the sound, sucking him off and making both toys do the work for him.  The plug in Hux’s own cock feels like it’s about to fall out because he’s so fucking _wet,_ having made a puddle on the sheets between his legs from it.  He doesn’t dare touch himself, not yet.  As much as he wants to come, he’s not done with Kylo just yet.

          Kylo, however, might need that release before Hux sits on his cock.

          Hux grabs the base of Kylo’s plug and adjusts it so that it rubs right into his prostate, making Kylo buck his hips upwards.  He’s going out of control and Hux has to act fast, pulling the sound out and immediately putting his mouth back on his cock.  Kylo grunts right as Hux plunges the tip of his tongue into his slit, opened up from the sound – it’s enough to make Kylo come so hard that Hux has to swallow half of it before he can hold the rest of it in his mouth.

          Kylo’s gasping when Hux pulls off and spits come into his hand to rub on his hole.

          “Are you still with me, darling?”

          Kylo opens his eyes, heavy-lidded and looking like he’s about ten seconds away from sweet death.  “Uh…”

          “Excellent.”  Hux gets the lube and makes quick work of opening himself up, pushing both that and Kylo’s come into his body.  He can’t look down at Kylo while he does it or this will be over very quickly, instead keeping his eyes closed and pointedly _not_ thinking about how Kylo’s cock is still rock hard and resting against his stomach.

          Kylo makes a grabbing motion at him when Hux straddles his body to guide himself down on his dick.  “Hux can… can I hold you?”   He wiggles his fingers – they’re pale where the blood has gone out of them and Hux unties them with two easy motions.  Kylo’s hands are on him in an instant, his fingers molding to the shape of Hux’s hips as he helps Hux the rest of the way down on his cock.

          “Thought for sure I’d be the one getting a dick in the ass today.”

          “Next time.”  Hux  kisses him, kisses all of his love and adoration and the taste of his come into his mouth, moaning when Kylo finally gets his hand on his cock and fucks the plug in and out of it, his hips rocking up into Hux’s body with every little movement.  He can barely keep a hold on it Hux is so wet and the task only gets harder the longer Kylo touches him, hard to the point of hurting.  Kylo’s cock feels _enormous_ inside him, the pressure from both ends making Hux’s body reel with absolute pleasure.  He tries to ride Kylo but he can’t, not with the way he’s so fucking _full._

 Hux finally bats Kylo’s hand away and takes the plug himself, fucking his cock fast and hard with it.  “Faster, Kylo.”

          Kylo complies in a hurry, his eyes glued to Hux’s cock.  “Gonna make me come again, babe, wanna see you.”

          He gets his wish about five seconds later.

          Hux comes through the plug, the way it’s shaped making his spunk come out in a thin, hard stream, hitting Kylo square in the face and chest, spurt after spurt.  It feels like his whole universe implodes in sudden, deafening crescendo, vaguely aware of his ass being filled with come and Kylo screaming his name.  Everything is light and sound, overwhelming to the point of blissful nothingness.

          He’s flat on his back when he’s once again cognizant of his surroundings. 

Hux is still flushed and weightless but he’s clean, tucked up under the blankets with Kylo’s head on his chest.  He feels a hand rubbing back and forth across his belly, through his treasure trail and pubes, back up to the top of his navel, and then back down again.

A kiss to the top of Kylo’s head lets him know he’s alert again.

“How do you feel?”

Kylo snuggles closer and kisses his chest.  “Like I was taken apart atom by atom and then put back together again.”

“Did I do that good of a job?”

Kylo looks up at him, the most serene expression as Hux has ever seen on his face.  “Not even remotely kidding, Hux.  That was… powerful.”

“As requested, darling.”  He leans into a kiss that puts him back somewhere close to floating, ending up with Kylo laying on top of him and rocking his hips against his own.

“Didn’t know it was gonna be _that_ good – and I gotta say, you’re kind of awesome at manipulating them.  There’s not some part of your past where you were a dom to someone else and you just aren’t telling me about it, are you?”

Hux smiles enigmatically purely for the sake of gaslighting Kylo.  “Darling – why on earth would I ever reveal such a secret?”

“Because,” Kylo says as he starts to disappear back under the covers, “I’m thinking vacation is just gonna be you, me, and whatever other cock toys you want to put in me.”

Truthfully, Hux _loves_ the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to the last movement of Symphonie Fantastique on YouTube and you'll see exactly what I mean. And yes, the English translation of the movement from the original French is accurate enough. I just know SOMEONE will take issue with it but I'm going off the full score here so yeah.


End file.
